


Andy Monroe

by MermaidSheenaz, Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, Light Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polish Leedus Team, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman is busy with preparing his birthday party and Andy decides to help. While Norman thought he may be helping with preparations, Andy has something more of an entertainment department in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy Monroe

**Author's Note:**

> Today, on the 6th of January, our dear Norman Reedus celebrates his 47th birthday, and so, we celebrate with him! And because it requires a special celebration, two Leedus fans got together and wrote something for us all. 
> 
> Tiofrean: so okay, Sheenaz gave me the idea, and I HAD to go with it. And so, thank you Sheenaz for the idea, for editing, for your brilliant work on this, and generally for everything <3
> 
> Sheenaz: I was merely a muse for amazing Tiofrean who is kind enough to embrace every single plot bunny I send her way! Working together on that fic was great fun! Nothing says celebration like hot birthday Leedus sex. ;)

Norman smiled at the screen of his phone when the caller ID appeared.

“Hi Normsky, happy birthday!” Andy's voice poured through the speaker and Norman could feel himself smile even brighter. Well, that is until he put his hand down and it met the edge of a frying pan that was currently set on his stove. He jerked back immediately and cursed.

“Ah, fuck, thanks dude” he answered after sucking on his fingers to cool down the burn a bit. Andy seemed to pick up on it nevertheless.

“You cooking?” Norman could almost hear the raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, thought I could do something for the party… you coming, right?”

“Sure I am! Actually, I wondered whether you needed a hand with the preparations…”

Norman ran it over in his head, though there was really nothing to dwell on. He would never put down an occasion to spend some time with the other man.

“Yeah, could do with some help” he glanced at the clock. The party started in three hours, they had plenty of time to prepare everything.

“Okay, see you in a bit then” Andy agreed, asking whether he should bring anything besides himself. Norm gruffed out that he bought everything they needed and hung up, turning back to the stove and focusing on not burning the meat.

The next hour passed quickly and Norman not only managed to finish the meat but also started making a salad. The food he had ordered earlier was supposedly on its way there, the booze was already packed in the freezer to cool down, and Norman felt proud with his level of preparation. Just as he decided to pour himself a drink and was reaching for the glass, Eye In The Dark jumped from the counter he was sleeping on and meowed excitedly, stretching once it got to the floor. Norman watched him in amusement as he poured himself a bit of whiskey, thinking what woke the cat. Soon it became clear, when he heard the rumbling of an engine and looked out of the kitchen window.

Andy's car pulled up on his driveway, and its owner got out of it. He was wearing a long, nearly black trench coat and had a sport bag in one hand, and Norman just shrugged. The man sometimes managed to surprise the whole world with what he was wearing, but it was still way beneath Norman’s own level of craziness when it came to clothes.

He shrugged again, taking a sip of the alcohol, and went back to wrestling with cucumbers on the chopping board. Andy had his own set of keys to the house and Norman trusted him to let himself in. Sure enough, after a moment there was a telltale sound of the lock opening and a few excited meows coming from Eye and Norman only shouted ‘in the kitchen’ before he sipped the whiskey again.

It took Andy a few minutes to get through the hall, undoubtedly being stopped in his way by a very purring, very excited, very demanding Eye. He was probably forced to pet and scratch the cat, and Norman smirked down at the cucumber. He knew just how irresistible Eye could be when an ear-scratch was on the table.

A small cough brought him back from his musings and he turned around intending to greet Andy. When his eyes landed on the tall figure standing in the entrance to his kitchen, however, the only thing Norman could do was to blink, feeling the glass of whiskey slip from his fingers.

“Duuuuude…” he started, ignoring the sound of the breaking glass. He really was at a loss of words.

Andy was there, standing in the entrance to his kitchen, a stupid smile on his face and eyes crinkling with mirth. He had a blond wig on his head, a curly one that loosely resembled Marilyn Monroe trademark look, and he was wearing a _dress,_ and fuck, but Norman had to bite his lip not to start laughing right away. The dress was a tight fit, especially with Andy's broad shoulders, but the way the white silk flew down from his neck and over his chest had some magic to it. That is, until his gaze fell to two very manly thighs peeking from under the decidedly too short dress. He quickly looked up again when those legs moved a step forward and had to smirk when he spotted a smile on Andy's lips.

On Andy's _red_ lips.

Norman got himself in a fit of furious blinking again, when he realized the vision before him was actually wearing a blood-red lipstick, smeared a bit on one of the corners of his mouth. He watched as Andy took one more step towards him and wondered how on earth did he miss that? He looked perfectly ordinary a moment ago when Norman spotted him in that… trench coat. _Of course._

He didn't have much time to dwell on that, however, for Andy's lips parted, and this time Norman couldn't stop his laughter.

“Happy birthday… to you” Andy Monroe intoned, lips forming sinfully around each syllable, just like Marilyn herself would, and Norman only laughed harder at that. He saw a small, innocent smile appear on the other man's face, and cursed his acting skills inwardly. If it hadn't been for Andy's eyes still crinkling with happiness, Norman would feel bad for laughing at him. But he knew his lover better than he knew himself, and those beautiful, ridiculous eyes were smiling, positively _grinning_ at him, and he let his laughter continue.

“Happy birthday…” Andy went on, and Norman let himself enjoy the show, thinking that must be the most ridiculous thing the other man had done to date. The man people admired, his charming lover, the one who could so seamlessly portray any character he wanted was standing in his kitchen, barefooted and in a white dress, wearing a wig and red lipstick. Norman found it incredibly funny.

“...to you”

At least he thought so, until his eyes roamed over the dress and stopped at the hem. It was short. So very short, it didn't even reach Andy's mid-thigh. And then Norman felt his mouth water when he thought how Andy usually wore boxers, and how they would be longer than that dress… He glanced back down to double-check, but the only thing his eyes met were miles of pale, shapely legs and no additional fabric whatsoever.

“Happy birthday…” Norman swallowed thickly, eyes snapping to Andy's face again, cheeks smoothly shaven and framed in blond locks. Now the lipstick didn't seem ridiculous at all… now it wasn't smeared a bit. It wasn't smeared _enough_. Norman felt himself hardening when his thoughts circled around that soft red mouth wrapped around one particular part of his body, and the smile faded from his face. Andy took another step forward and he could feel his own pulse picking up. God, they've seen each other a week ago, but it seemed to be decades now, and Norman couldn't wait to kiss those red-stained lips.

“...mister president” Andy sang on, putting all of his Britishness into his accent and making Norman's blood boil with how posh it sounded. He wanted to devour this man, wanted to eat him whole and enjoy every second of it. His eyes landed on the dress again, sliding down to where it ended and he bit his lip thinking about those thighs wrapped around his waist.

“Happy birthday…” another step forward and now Andy was within Norman's grasp, and his hands itched to pull him closer and show him just what he thought about his ridiculously perfect performance. He gripped the countertop behind him with both hands and leaned back, still enjoying the view but trying to let his man finish.

“...to you” Andy breathed out the last word, sending him a kiss and a wink, and it took all of Norman's strength to stop from pouncing on the other man. He was hard, his skin was on fire, and really, the whole thing should be idiotic, just for laughs, but yet here he was, panting and itching to have his way with Andy.

Andy straightened with a broad grin and waited for his lover to say something. Norman swallowed heavily, willing his brain to come up with words that didn't involve ‘knees’ and ‘fuck’ but it was suddenly a very difficult task. Andy waited patiently, however, the silly, lipsticked grin still plastered to his face. He knew he was charming, he knew his little idiotic idea had a very positive effect on the other man, so he just stood there as Norman tried to piece together his brain. When he finally opened his mouth, Andy only grinned wider.

“Are you even wearing anything under this?” he rasped out, eyes shifting between Andy's face and the dress.

“Why don't you find out?” he challenged, raising one eyebrow, grin still in place. Norman licked his lips and waited a second. Just a second, for that was the maximum time he could restrain himself from jumping his lover.

He stepped forward and grabbed Andy, mindful of the shattered glass on the floor, and steered him in the opposite direction. Norman turned him around and pushed him against the nearest countertop and Andy groaned at this, bracing his hands on the smooth surface in front of him. Norman pressed into his backside and Andy could easily feel the hard length rubbing against his ass. He bit his lip and shifted his hips back, provoking Norman to moan and wrap both hands around his middle, trying to stop him from wriggling.

“Fuck, Andy…” he moaned, one hand traveling from his hip to his thigh, hot and possessive. It slid down and then dragged back up, catching the hem of the dress. It went up, revealing what Norman thought it would, but the first-hand experience still made his mouth water. Andy was bare underneath the silky fabric, naked as the day he was born, and Norman could feel himself hardening even further at the realization. He groaned into the other man's ear, dragging him back and grinding his pelvis into that perfect butt.

His hand wandered from the one perfect hip to a perfect ass cheek and squeezed, tearing a moan from Andy's throat, even if he tried to bite it back. The hand shifted, parting his cheeks and those strong fingers wandered between them, running lightly over his entrance. One of the fingers gently pressed on the little pucker, finding it more loose than expected, and Norman pushed his face into the nape of his neck, just where the wig ended, panting and making Andy shiver with the sensation.

“Fuck! Andy?” Norman huffed, mouth still close to his ear and sending shivers down his spine with every exhale. Andy grinned again, the smooth bastard, when the finger breached him and found minimal resistance.

“I missed you Norm… those nights were so lonely without you…” he explained, pulling on his best innocent face, even though he knew the other man could see through his act with ease. Norman's eyes narrowed as his mind wandered through all the filthy things his lover did, knowing him well enough to guess what went down exactly. And it wasn't innocent, no, not even a bit.

Andy knew that. Fingering himself furiously while he should be going over to Norman, just about an hour ago, was far from innocent. He had done it to take the edge off and somehow survive the evening of partying before he had a chance to get the man into bed. And Andy knew well that Norman had seen through all of it, knew that his lover was well aware what he had been doing before coming here. He had a brief moment of questioning his sanity about doing this, but he went along with his feelings.

Now, when he heard and felt the growl reverberating through the chest pressed to his back as Norman roughly plunged two fingers inside and started to scissor them, Andy thought it was a brilliant idea. There was a thud to his right and he turned this way, watching as Norman pulled his fingers out and covered them in olive oil that slowly dripped from a knocked over bottle. He groaned when the fingers were back, fucking into him with intent, and _jesus..._ right fucking _there_...

He shifted backwards, impaling himself on the slippery digits, biting his lip and tasting the lipstick, when he felt the third joining them, stuffing him full. The slick noise of the oil and the wet slide of skin on skin was obscene and filthy, and he couldn't wait to have something more inside. He didn't have to wait long, it seemed Norman was as desperate as he was at this point, his voice a continuous low growl in his ear, sending molten heat to travel through his body.

With one last tiny moan he bucked his hips impatiently, making Norman's fingers plunge even deeper for the briefest of moments, before they disappeared, leaving him empty and twitching in anticipation. Cool air hit his ass and he looked over his shoulder, biting his red-painted lip when he took in the scene behind him. Norman has pushed the dress all the way up, exposing his behind and was currently staring at him with hungry eyes, one hand fighting with the fastenings on his trousers, while the other kept running over Andy's flesh. It was rough and powerful when it pulled one cheek to the side, letting Norman feast his eyes on Andy's hole, slick and loosened from his fingers.

The other man just turned back to the countertop, and braced himself with both hands, feeling his own firm cock throbbing beneath the silky fabric, no doubt staining it with precome. It was downright filthy and Andy moaned just at the thought of it. And then he couldn't moan, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything except open his mouth and pant because Norman's cock was pressing inside and _fuck_ , but that washed his brain of all thoughts. He shivered, trying to nudge back to impale himself on it, but Norman grabbed him tightly once the head was inside.

Two strong hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him face-down on the countertop, bending him in half. Andy felt ridiculously exposed, ass in the air and hands scrambling for purchase on the smooth surface beneath him, but with Norman pressing slowly but insistently into him it felt so good he moaned aloud. Once the thick length was as far as it could go, Norman stilled completely, giving him time to adjust. After a moment the other man nodded at him and Norman started to move his hips.

Andy couldn't help but groan softly, the slow drag of skin on delicate skin, the sensation of it driving him mad. He moved his hips, too, shifting back, fucking into Norman's movements and mewling every time that rock hard length caught his sweet spot. It was intoxicating, the punched-out sounds coming from behind him, the strong hands gripping him tight like he could disappear any second. He risked a glance behind him and was greeted with Norman's heated gaze when the other man's eyes landed on his lips. He must have looked like a right mess, lipstick smeared from all the lip biting he did, and he sighed when his lover bowed down and kissed him.

It was hot and urgent, Norman's tongue and teeth claiming him just as much as his cock did, plunging into him at an increasing speed. He broke the kiss, feeling his neck protest the awkward angle it had to stay in. Norman's hand shot to the back of his head suddenly, hips never stopping their rhythm as the strong palm sneaked into the wig, tearing it off. Andy's back arched as soon as he felt it, the wig landing somewhere to the side, as the same hand threaded through his hair, yanking his head back a little. He cursed under his breath when Norman bent down to his neck, lying little kisses and sucks there, before he nibbled on the skin. Every little bit sent a jolt of arousal through his body, and Andy tried to arch back even more, pressing his shoulder into the mouth that was so insistent on setting him on fire.

Norman moaned hungrily and moved even faster, pushing Andy's hips into the edge of the countertop. The man hissed when his cock bobbed against the side of the counter, but Norman seemed to pick up on it, too, because the next thing Andy knew, the hand not preoccupied with holding his head was sneaking to his hip and wrapping around his length. His back arched instantly when it squeezed and started to pump him in unison with the thick length pounding into his ass and he knew he didn't have long. Not with the way Norman was moaning behind him, biting into his shoulder and trying to maintain any resemblance of rhythm.

“God, Norm…” he gruffed out, squeezing his muscles around the length inside him and felt his lover's body tense. Norman came with a few erratic jerks of his hips, shouting his name and diving in for a long and deep kiss. His hand never stopped its movement and that, coupled with the hot release he could feel deep inside him made Andy topple over the edge, splashing the underside of the dress and a good bit of the side of the counter with his come.

It was bliss, white pleasure coursing through him and tuning out the world. And then Andy felt solid weight settle over his back, warm body draping over him and pressing him further into the countertop. One hand inched its way up the soft fabric of the dress, and he huffed a laugh. He felt the other man shaking behind him and pushed up, the softening dick slipping out of him with a filthy squelch. Norman couldn't help himself when Andy looked at him and his quiet snickering turned into a full blown laughter.

“What on earth made you do this?” He asked, between large gulps of air. Andy grinned, stepping closer and kissing him softly.

“I've seen you in the Dark Harbor the other day, the thing was… inspiring” he said, pressing their bodies together. He tucked his face into his neck and breathed deeply, enjoying Norman's aftershave.

“Inspiring, huh? I thought it was ridiculous and creepy” Norman answered, still grinning, both arms wrapping around his waist and tracing the contours of his back through the flimsy dress.

“Mhm… it was. Ridiculous” Andy sighed, kissing the skin in front of him, before he pulled back, looking straight into Norman's eyes. “Happy birthday, Norm” he said, his own eyes crinkling and shining with happiness.

“Thanks” he bowed down and kissed him lightly, licking at the lipstick he found.

They broke apart and decided to just finish the preparations. Norman wondered whether Andy will be wearing the dress during the party, equally amused and jealous at the thought, before Andy enlightened him that no, he had his usual attire packed in the bag that was currently serving as Eye's bed in the hall. With a long apology to a very angry cat, Andy took the bag and disappeared into Norman's bedroom, changing his clothes quickly. He made himself presentable and joined the other in the kitchen.

They managed to get everything ready on time and, as the guests arrived, Norman couldn't help but smirk a little every time his eyes landed on his lover. He spent the whole party wondering how he could persuade Andy to put the dress on again later in the night. And maybe the lipstick, too. He wanted to see how those plush, red-painted lips looked with his cock between them. No wig this time, though, Norman couldn't deny himself the pleasure of running his fingers through the mess of curls that Andy's hair ended in when they were together.

But for the time being, Norman just sat on the sofa, watching the people around him, sipping at his whiskey and plotting a very imaginative surprise for Andy's birthday.

 


End file.
